


One night

by Felixe_e, xArtistic_Poundx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Paris (City), Tags May Change, Winter, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xArtistic_Poundx/pseuds/xArtistic_Poundx
Summary: this is a COLLAB oneshot i did with my good friend @xArtistic_Poundx !they did all ant's povs and i did red's povs, the 3rd povs are by us both!Red is alone on Christmas eve in his sad grey apartment in a sad grey city of love, Antfrost has just arrived there due to family issues and wanders around alone and confused.Maybe if they meet and spend this disastrous christmas together it won't be so disastrous after all :)
Relationships: Antfrost & VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourself a warm milk or hot chocolate in this ending February and be ready for some christmas velvetfrost fluff :D  
> this is only part 1 btw :))

* * *

**_And so they just stood there, looking down at the city sparkling of lights._ **

**_Even the wind knew this wouldn't repeat itself;_ **

**_But that's okay, one night is still one night._ **

* * *

**~Red's POV~  
**

* * *

During Christmas, Paris is one of the beautifulest places I've lived in. During the year most Parisians ignore you, pass right through you while running to their jobs; the literal stereotype of them being really rude isn't completely false, though some people really try to smile at you in an overfilled metro while their sad eyes communicate the grey pain of this city.

So basically, Christmas is like a breath of fresh air here, quite literally in fact, many routes being cut off so pedestrians can pass and those marchés de noël can install themselves minimises the traffic which in itself curtails the pollution in the air leaving only the smell of cold winter breeze and homemade gingerbread with a tint of gasoline.

On Christmas, many of the grey life drained adults seem to find their inner child again; a new sparkle shining deep within their eyes and smiles tugging at their tired faces more often than necessary. Paris on Christmas is so colourful, it seems like another city if you live there all your life, all those naive tourists thinking the magic in the air stays even when they leave is pathetic. The reds, greens, whites and every other color hug each of the trees on the large streets, lights shining bright in their branches and leaves. The light poles also receive decoration, usually snowflakes or socks and stars figures made of neon cable reposing on top of them.

Those precious little markets filled with painted wooden stands and people selling you the most useless stuff ever, an honest and warm smile sprained over their faces and on the ones who buy from them, often being children borrowing money from their parents too drunk on the happiness and lights around them to pay attention to their kid's doings. I honestly don't really like kids, neither do i plan on having one of my own; they may be adorable the first years but soon or later you want back your past life without them when you could still study your passions and fall in small young loves that burn your soul with ecstasy. I mean, my sexuality will probably prevent me from those creatures but still; never liked em, never will.

Now Christmas may be a beautiful cover of paint Paris uses each year to attract some, it's still lonely when your family isn't around. When I first arrived here, I was really hoping for a new beginning, dropping out of college due to immense pressure and stress caused by everyone around including me, my own brothers and parents. They are supportive of course but I've never been the type of person who likes affection, I've always preferred working on my part of a project without anyone else or staying in my own corner when mom invited people over. Not diagnosed with anything, just a lonely kid who wants to be lonely and appreciates that loneliness.

So when I finally could escape all of their tantrums and noises I came here, straight flight from the US to here and never coming back; at first I was really scared of job opportunities, how would I live and all. But then I started to freelance and sell my photographs online. I quickly found my balance here and I can pay for a pretty small but good-enough apartment and allow myself food on the table every night. I've learned to love each detail of this sad city and exploit it in my pictures, earning some followers who insure my income.

Though all this detail and work kept me way too focused on the bad things here, i don't have many friends apart from Gumi, i call her that in an affectionate way though she gets mad, it's funny. She works in the library near my street on the Rue la Fayette. I remember the other day she told me about those muppets they install in the vitrines of that place for Christmas and offered me to go there with her. I said yes since i obviously have nothing to do here but like one day later she canceled, now spending Christmas with her own loved one; wish i had one of those.

A soft sense of burning and heat was enveloping my hand, soon way too hot for me. I opened my eyes in a small panic while taking my hand away in a shriek of pain. Soon remembering I was currently holding a cup of coffee in my own kitchen table. I huffed at my stupidity and stood up to wash my hand with some cold water. I zone off too often for my own good lately.

Maybe I can still wander around town tonight, being alone on Christmas eve was really sad even worse if spent in this small dark apartment so why not. It'd be fun I guess.

Going up to my closet I grabbed my favourite obscure and opaque red trench coat and slid it on the creme turtle neck I was wearing already. Going back to the mirror in the side of my bedroom I put on a simple white beanie to cover my ears and opened the door. Deciding to go down stairs would be better, besides I was only 3 floors away from the rez de chaussée.

With some help from the guardian whom I salute cordially and wish a merry Christmas, I managed to open the thick and heavy wooden door and slide myself outside in the cold. It wasn't snowing; some years it does but more in February so not yet, the air was still feeling like ice directly on my skin even with all these layers of protection, i already knew the edges of my ears and nose were bright red to contrast with my pale skin and combine with my coat. The current traffic being as busy as usual, nothing too surprising, I took some turns and was soon met with a poster; it pointed a direction and read in french: _Bienvenue au marché de noël de Paris! Venez passer un bon moment avec nous, nous vous attendons._

Taking my phone out of one of the warm pockets of my coat, I checked the time.

"9:11" I mumbled under my breath realising how croaked my own voice sounded, I could maybe go there for a bit and buy myself a chocolat chaud. Yeah it wasn't a bad idea.

Taking a few more turns I arrived at the place where the market was situated, in a matter of seconds; all kinds of aromas filled my senses going from cinnamon gingerbread to a bitter dark chocolate, passing by a tint of cold mint too. Honestly, it was really pretty; each year they'd built these awesome chalets of wood where people would sell any sorts of bibelots and seasonal snacks, looking around a bit i saw a little girl with her brother nearing the age of 9 in an icy blue coat with a sparkling silver tiara on her head run over to the snow globe stand, taking one of the precious items in her small mittened hands and look into its depths; eyes opened wide with new-found excitement as she squealed to her brother.

Rolling my eyes slightly I advanced into the market, there were people everywhere it was so crowded, too much for my comfort actually. A scent of chocolate and sugar became strong. I tried to look over the sea of people and saw one of the chalets, but with a menu board on the side and some coffee machines inside. Smiling at victory I made my way through all the gents, pushing slightly and whispering a quiet " _pardon_ " to some with an awkward gesture, I finally arrived at the hot chocolate stand in a huff.

* * *

**~Antfrost's POV~  
**

* * *

I was sitting by a hospital bed. A few years back, my grandmother passed away leaving my grandfather to live on his own. Recently, he had a heart attack. Others from my family, such as my mother and sister have come down to visit him as well. But, yesterday they left the hospital and headed on another plane out.

I'm currently sitting down in one of the hospital chairs each room provided. They weren't the most comfortable if I'm being honest. I looked up from my folded hands laying on my lap, my eyes landing on the man in the hospital bed.

I tore my eyes away as tears pricked the corner of my eyes. I reached into my pocket and snagged out my phone. Clicking it on and reading the time. "8:51" I mumbled under my breath. Sighing I put the phone back into its place in my coat pocket.

I stood up, brushing off my legs. I walked over to my grandfather, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Get better, okay? Merry Christmas Eve. I'll be back tomorrow." I spoke softly, letting his hand go and shuffled to the door. My fingers curled around the handle, giving a last glance over my shoulder once again at my grandfather.

I turned back around, opening the door and inching out of the hospital room. I've been worried about him quite a lot lately, he clearly hasn't been doing the best and now he's not showing the best signs of recovery. He will at minimum be in the hospital for a few more weeks.

Since we lived quite a bit away from him, we would always just talk over the phone. But, as soon as we heard he was rushed to the hospital we booked plane tickets down to Paris. Me and my family are always busy over Christmas by having many plans. Whether that be visiting other family, meet-ups, or parties.

My mother and sister flew back to our home this morning. They already cancelled quite a few plans but wanted to be back for Christmas with everyone else. I stayed behind though. I didn't want my grandfather to spend Christmas alone, even if he is asleep most of the time. And, with how paranoid I've been ever since my mom got that phone call about him, I didn't want to leave his side.

Unfortunately, visiting hours must come to an end. And, that's why I'm currently walking out of the hospital. I didn't feel like going back to my hotel room just yet, so I continued to strut down the sidewalk. Watching as cars and taxis sped by. Honestly, the roads were so packed tonight, getting a taxi may not even have been the smartest idea.

My breathing coming out in small puffs of fog, the Christmas lights hanging on the trees and buildings. Their light shimmering on the puddles by the side of the road. It was really pretty to see.

It was fairly warm in the hospital so I didn't have my jacket zipped up. The air outside was quite chilly though so I grasped the zipper and pulled it up, zipping it up. I rubbed my hands together and cupped them to my mouth, breathing into it, trying to warm them up a bit. I just ended up shoving them into my jacket pockets.

As I continued to stroll down the street, a certain smell wafted into the air. "Gingerbread?" I mumbled, smelling the air once more. The scent grew stronger and new smells mixed in with the former one. It was quite pleasant.

I kept walking till I got to an intersection. One road kept going but the others seemed to be closed off. Of course it was still busy with pedestrians walking here and there. I remember seeing a poster somewhere about a Marché de Noël?

It was a street market, filled with wooden stands where things would be sold, such as hot cocoa or some Christmas knick knacks. It's a celebration surrounding the 4 weeks of Advent. It was called the Christmas Market, or, Marché de Noël in french.

I don't see these things often back where I live. Sometimes kids or businesses would do things like this but, it was never an actual official event. If I'm going to be staying here for a while, might as well experience some of this place's events? A cup of hot chocolate sounds nice as well with the chilly air.

I turned and started heading down one of the streets that were closed off from cars. I figured that's where some of it would be because of the many Christmas lights shining from over there.

I passed by quite a few stands, admiring the well put up and organised stands. There were nicely decorated gingerbread houses and cookies. Tasty looking bereweka cakes and bredele. Well crafted ornaments and snow globes.

I stopped by a stand, buying a snowflake ornament painted with many different shades of blue and grey. I paid the cashier and shoved the little decoration into my pocket. It was a little something I thought would be nice to get my grandfather.

I shuffled through the crowd, veering around other people before a stand that I was going to keep my eye out for when I came here. It was a hot chocolate stand. I smirked and made my way over there.

* * *

**~3rd POV~  
**

* * *

Red stood in front of the hot chocolate stand. Smelling all the wonderful scents drifting from the steaming cups and pots. He greeted the person behind the stand, ordering a peppermint hot cocoa. He was handed the cup filled with the burning liquid. It heated up his hands chilled from the frosty air.

The boy usually orders a normal hot chocolate, not that it is his favourite but the thing about this beverage is its smell; not knowing exactly how to describe it, it smells bitter because of the peppermint but sweet at the same time, it smells like memories that were never actually there, like long winter nights or early summer mornings with someone you desired. It's arome being doubtlessly the best thing Red has scented in his entire life, the drink in itself wasn't too extravagant, the classic slow burn in your throat when you drank it and its harsh flavour staying on the back of your tongue like most hot beverages do though the slight spice made it stand out.

There weren't many clients per say, the bartender being a kind man looking to be around his 50's with a sweet smile to go with each cup of hot chocolate he gave out. While the boy was sipping on his drink, closing his eyes and breathing in all the mixed cold and warm air, sat on a stool on the bar stand.

Ant veered around the passing pedestrians traveling from stand to stand. Trying not to get squished by any of them. Finally arriving at the hot chocolate stand he went up to the bar but the bartender wasn't there, only a boy with soft dark blonde hair in a white knitted hat too occupied on his own drink was sitting in one of the stools. Looking around once again and deciding to leave; he wasn't going to stand awkwardly there waiting for the bartender, as he was going to turn on his heels and leave he suddenly got pushed from his back; surely by a simple pedestrian in a hush. Stumbling forward he hit the boy's shoulder, who suddenly spilled his own drink all over himself and the counter letting out a small shriek of surprise and pain as his hands got burned with the liquid.

Red jumped up to the sudden burn and stumbled off the stool while fanning the air with his hands to try and pry down the pain of the heat on them.

"Holy fuck!-" He cursed as he turned around to see who pushed him; spinning around he suddenly saw a boy with light brown hair, brown eyes as well and glasses in a dark grey jacket, the all sugar coated with the man's shocked and embarrassed gaze, quickly mumbling excuses to him as he picked up the paper cup from the ground.

The first thing Red realised was that the boy was probably a tourist, to be out in Paris in this season with nothing but a jacket was a bold maybe even stupid move not to mention the lack of gloves or hat the stranger had, though he also didn't seem to have any bags full with useless things as tourists did have. The man surely heard him curse in english and seemed to understand so Red quickly got to using his english too.

"I-I'm so sorry sir!" Ant quickly apologised, looking around for something to clean up the spilled liquid. His eyes caught sight of a napkin dispenser, quickly reaching over and prying some out of it.

Red, still a bit in a shocked state, finally came back to the present as he felt his clothes all sloppy and wet against his skin. He also grabbed some of the napkins from the dispenser, bringing them to somewhat dry his now soaked clothes.

Ant desperately tried to clean the spilled hot chocolate from the counter, highly embarrassed. He muttered over and over again, apologising to the stranger.

"It's alright." Red chuckled, not wanting to upset the latter anymore then he was already making himself. The stranger was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed about the situation, and he didn't want to make him feel more guilty.

The visitor threw the napkins in a nearby bin and looked up to finally take a look at who he bumped into. A light brush danced across his cheeks as he made eye contact with the freelancer. "Sorry again about ruining your drink.." He looked away towards the ground.

"Again, it's fine. Not too big of a deal." Red slightly smiled at the visitor. Not everyday someone actually apologises for their mistakes, most would just walk past or blame it on you for 'being in their way.' So, he quite appreciated the apology.

"No no. Here, what did you order? I'd be happy to buy you a new drink for ruining your first one." Ant questioned, looking back at the freelancer.

"You don't have to do that, I'm not that upset by it." Red assured the visitor.

"Please, just let me do this as a way of apologising?"

The brown hair boy laughed softly, the stranger has already apologised enough but, if someone offers to buy you another drink, you're not going to refuse the offer. At least, not when it has been insisted. "Well, I ordered a peppermint chocolate."

Ant hummed in acknowledgement, turning towards the old man running the stand who had returned during the tantrum and was eyeing them both expectantly. "I'd like to order two peppermint hot chocolates."

Red tuned out the conversation as he continued to try his best to clean his clothes. It's not the hot chocolate being spilled on him that he is concerned about. It's more so the fact that having wet clothes out in the frosty night air isn't the most wise idea.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see the stranger holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Ant held one of them out to him.

"Thank you." Red spoke, taking the cup from the boy's hand.

"It's the least I could do." Ant responded, raising the cup to his lips. Letting the burning liquid run down his throat, warming him up.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" The freelancer questioned, wanting to learn more about this random boy.

"Oh..uh, My name is Anthony but I go by Ant. And, you?"

"You can call me Red."


	2. One Night. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 folks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agaIN-   
> artistic -> ant part  
> me (felixe) -> velvet part  
> 3rd pov -> both of us

* * *

**_And so they just stood there, looking down at the city sparkling of lights_ **

**_Even the wind knew this wouldn't repeat itself_ **

**_But that's okay, one night is still one night_ **

* * *

**~Reds POV~**

* * *

At first I was slightly pissed, I mean I was just trying to drink my hot chocolate in peace and this guy bumps into me, I spilled the whole thing everywhere. But when he was apologising for the 50th time I guess it was fine, at least this evening is less bland now.

When i asked his name i almost physically slapped myself in the face for it, why would i want to start off conversation with a dude who just basically burned me to death with my own drink; i may be slightly exaggerating but it did hurt though. I guess the lonely side of me was just desperate for human interaction.

His name is Anthony, or Ant as he prefers to be called, he bought me another hot chocolate just like the one before and bought himself the same one as well and as we both sipped on our new drinks he told me a bit about himself.

Apparently he came here to visit his grandfather who suffered a heart attack, he was staying at a hotel and his sibling and mother had already returned to the US. He was supposed to leave but stayed wandering around the city, we talked about a bit of everything, he's really nice and sweet, awkward with words but entertaining at the same time.

I didn't really talk as much, but i guess it balanced itself since he chatted more and i just responded with my add-on on it and took the time to look a bit around and at the boy.

His hair was of a pretty slightly obscure brown, seeming as if it had been ruffled a couple of times out of stress surely, he wasn't wearing any hat accessory so it was obvious, his skin looking really white and pale though quickly changing to a vivid shade of red and pink on the tip of his ears and nose because of the cold breeze. He also wears a pair of rectangular black glasses laid a bit low on his nose that fogged sometimes due to the chilly air. He's pretty, and that's a fact so i might as well state it.

Around us it was already getting more and more dark, the farols and lights shining brighter than ever over the people in the market. Wind was also starting to pick up its pace and I was already damped in hot chocolate coloured clothes so it was getting hardly supportable to not freeze in place like an ice cube. I must have shivered or made a noise because Ant stopped talking out of the blue and looked at me skeptically.

"Are you cold?" He said, nice of him to check up on me while I was freezing to death. But still i didn't want to ruin our encounter so i just responded simply.

"No." He lifted and eyebrow to my really stupid answer as i was overtook by another current of cold air as my teeth cackled a little.

I was about to zone out again but out of nowhere i felt something warm on my forehead and looking up in slight panic to realised the boy had just put his _hand on my forehead_ , okay it was just to check my temperature of course but still, i'm pretty sure blood rushed to my cheeks, though ill blame it on the cold easily. Just as he took it off and I was about to be able to breathe calmly again he put the back of his hand against the side of my neck just underneath my jaw for a split second before taking it away as fast as he put it and stating in some type of worried voice.

"Yeah sure, you are completely freezing! Do you have any clothes to change into?"

I know many people check the temperature at your neck and forehead but holy that took me out completely. While he looked unfazed and I was over here probably red out of my mind I could even go on to saying fumes would come out of my now deep fried brain.

"N-no i don't but i can go get some at my apartment, i live right at the corner." Mental slap for that rambling. Though at this point inviting a random guy to my place doesn't seem as bad if i could get out of these clothes.

He didn't mind it though, so after throwing our empty cups in a nearby trash bin and taking a last tour around the market we started to walk over to my apartment.

I can't believe I ruined this whole outfit, when we arrived Ant sat on the couch in the living room while I went to my room to change, also looking at the damage on my clothes. I really loved this beige turtleneck a lot, what a shame I guess it'll be of a pale brown now and smell like chocolate for the rest of its life. My trench coat hadn't been too affected since it was open when I spilled the drink everywhere but still some specs of dark hovered over the cotton-like material.

Huffing again I walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower, just to melt off the chocolate on my skin. Then going back to my closet again for the second time today I picked out some simple light blue cuffed jeans, a pretty bright red long shirt underneath and a dark blue sweater over it all, at this point I wasn't cold anymore even if we would go outside again. Ruffling my hair a last time and sticking my tongue at the mirror like a child, I walked out of my room into the living room where Ant was laying weirdly upside down on the couch while holding a flier in his hands and reading it expectantly.

As he saw me, eyes going wide for half a second and shuffling awkwardly and quickly to a normal position on the couch while I giggled, he said.

"What are the vitrines of la fayette?" His american accent tripping and butchering some of the french words made me huff out a genuine laugh as i responded, trying to explain the little i actually know about that.

"It's like glass showcases with electronic moving muppets that they put on the outside part of galerie la fayette each Christmas, i've never went to it really but a friend invited me once." I left out the part where Gumi ditched me, but I think the point was made.

As I said that I saw his eyes light up slightly, new found excitement in them as he got up from the couch in a swift movement and put the flier down on the coffee table.

"Can we go there?" he sounded like a child asking a parent if he could go to a sleepover at a friend's house, pretty cute to my opinion. I'm not sure if i wanted to go but if he does then why not, it could be fun at least.

"Sure." I responded, smiling as I went to grab my keys for the second time this evening. I guess we're going out again.

When we arrived, it was loaded with people; mostly tired parents with their kids sticking their faces to the cold glass as their eyes darted the mechanical muppets on the other side of it. Ant also acted like one of those kids. He was really hyped over it which I couldn't really understand. It was only a bunch of lights and a crowd of children and adults. All the people around were making me nervous, it wasn't comfortable at all how they bumped you from all directions.

Soon he tugged at my arm, pulling me to the side as I let him do so. Ant brought us to a less crowded showcase some meters apart from the one we were before, he may have noticed my state of discomfort, even if he didn't I appreciated that. This showcase had a type of wooden bridge/platform just on the side of the glass going from left to right that was made for the small kids to be able to see better inside, some of the vitrines had them some don't, the ones who do are normally full of children trying to see inside, with their little mittened hands all over the glass. **(awh flashback to me doing this *** ** _cries_** ***)** Really a miracle Ant found a showcase that wasn't like that.

Taking me out of my trance state, Ant pulled me from my sleeve again this time to get on the wooden bridge while he was looking into the depths of the showcase, I got up on it with a huff and a slight eye roll but he looked too concentrated to pay attention. Putting my right knee on to the wooden part the kids are supposed to be holding, I freed my shoulder from Ant's grasp and put my hands in my sweater pockets, the sudden cotton heating them to the instant.

I then looked a bit around then at the boy besides me, his glasses were reflecting the colourful lights and images that were inside the showcase, his dark brown eyes behind the two frames sparkling with something deep inside i'd describe as nostalgic joy; softly clouded by maybe some stress or preoccupations but still shivering to the pretty views. He was smiling rather cheeky, showing off some dimples, i haven't seen the times he smiled or laughed before, i read something about them being a bit rare. I mean I didn't have some. His pale skin turning pink on the cheeks and the point of his nose was too, probably because of the cold again, maybe i should have given him a sweater or something he'd still in that fin jacket that is good for nothing in a Parisian winter.

When I meet new people I always look at them a lot. Gumi made me realise that, i thought it was weird and tried not doing it but since i'm a photographer it's hard to not check every detail. She thinks it's a nice ability that comes with the job. I don't really have much of a specific taste in the people i am attracted to so i directly find almost everyone pretty, finding a small freckle here or cute hand movement there i like details that make someone who they are, small perfect imperfections they own without knowing. Needless to say it was pleasant to look at this boy, I'd even suggest doing a photoshoot in the Christmas theme underneath the lit up trees of the Avenue des Champs-Élysées but he'd think it's weird, I'd rather shut my mouth.

Looking back to the showcase I finally took in the scenery inside of it, each of them had a theme; a story to tell a whole world inside of them, sometimes connected like a suite, sometimes completely different. This one contained small little black and grey penguins on colourful air balloons hovering over a ski mountain where some of the penguins were hanging in the air by threads from the vehicle while others pulled them up and some were underneath it all, skiing on the mountain's icy coat of snow. The more you look at it the more details you find, here on the right of the mountain, a penguin was wrapped into a ball of snow and seemed to roll off the mountain. There was one of the hot air balloons who had one of the creatures on the top part of it, looking like it would slide down. The ball was sugar coated with a soft cotton snow that fell over the whole scene, covering it all. These masterpieces were apparently made all by hand and took sometimes months to bring to the public, the fine engineering that had to be used took less time than the actual making of the scenery, which was always as detailed as heavenly possible.

I have to admit, it was pretty impressive; I get why the kids are interested in these things so I'll give them that, after a final look into the depths of this small penguin universe I turned to Ant again and asked him.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"What?" He turned to look at me directly in the eyes, which I admit took me by surprise a little but I wasn't going to mess up this time.

"Inside the building. It's a mall, I heard it's also decorated on Christmas we can go take a look if you want?" i offered, i mean at this point i didn't want this evening to end, i've met a stranger who made it worth it not staying at home and i want to spend it as well as i can till this boy leaves for his country and we never see each other again. Pretty sad thought it's true but it is what it is.

"Oh sure!" he responded giddy, taking out his phone for a split second and checking the time; 11:03 it stated.

* * *

**~Antfrosts POV~  
**

* * *

11:03, wow time passed by fast didn't it? I hummed, shutting off my phone and shoving it back to its former place. I looked at Red locking eyes with him once more, "It's 11:03".

He hummed in acknowledgement, not breaking his gaze. I tilted my head slightly, rolling on the balls of my heels. "Well, should we get inside?" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck with my chilled hand. Feeling the coldness run up my neck.

He chuckled, shaking his head and smiling at me. Grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the bridge. His hold wasn't rough, it was strong enough to be secure but still gentle. Rounding the corner, approaching what I guessed was the front of the mall.

My eyes widened as I looked up at the huge building. I know the buildings here can be fairly tall but, its lights blazing in the nighttime sky was something else. Especially when you are right in front of it, the structure seems almost intimidating.

Red scanned my face, I'm sure it looked like I was starstruck. But, then again, I was. You don't see things like this much back in my hometown. Some pedestrians pushed past me trying to enter the building, snapping me out of my trance.

I mean, I can't really blame them. While they could go around, I am a tourist standing in front of the doors, blocking them from escaping into the warm air trapped inside.

Red shook his head, a smile plastered on his face as he dragged me inside. The warm air consuming my body as soon as we entered. It was a very nice change from standing outside.

"Welcome to galleries la Fayette!" The freelancer turned to look at me. A smirk bloomed across his face as my mouth dropped open. I can't tell if outside or inside was more extravagant.

Christmas/Winter decorations were hung up everywhere inside the building, in front of shops and stands. Garlands twisted in and over the rails on the staircase, some draping here and there.

A giant Christmas tree stood smack dab in the middle. Garlands, Christmas lights, ornaments were presented on each inch of the tree. Huge ribbons were tied into bows, wrapping the tree as if it were a present.

Compared to the tree we must've looked pathetically small, glancing up to the top of it, the classic gold shining star who seemed inches away from the ceiling made of a gorgeous dome of glass, held up to the sides by pillars looking like those from old buildings with their detail engraved in the white marbled stone. The closest thing we find like this in the US would be an ancient theatre and even those are inspired by the ones over here in Europe.

When we entered it was incredibly crowded, people all around trying to escape outside's cold to come in and buy any sorts of things ranging from clothing to beauty products. Red's first excitement to show me the mall was minimised by the presence of so many people, now fiddling his hands in his sweater pockets he came back closer to me and pressed his shoulder to my back, nudging me slightly which I took as an indication to start moving from the entrance since he was getting stressed of being in the middle of all the commotion.

Directly underneath the tree were more of perfume stands, smells like wood and flowers unravelling from their boutiques. I pulled him over to one of the stands and got one of these small paper stripes where you can try the perfume, my sister showed me those at the airport when we were coming here. Handing one of the strips to Red, he looked at me skeptically to which I just smiled and stated.

"The one who gets the better smell wins!"

To my words his eyes went a bit wide, sparkling with competitive glaze. He just nodded and walked away to another stand quickly, looking for the best perfumes he could find. I just spent the next three minutes sniffing random fragrances looking for the one to put on my stripe of milky white paper.

The "Christmas scent" type of perfumes were all over the stands, their red and green differently decorated bottles standing out among the classic perfumes that were here all year, looking through some and smelling a few i found this one fragrance, the bottle was of a creamy white veering to a transparent on the top and the tap was a pretty five branched glass star, spraying a bit of it on my wrist i instantly could smell the warm vanilla tones it had, apparently being of wood and vanilla cinnamon, picking up the sweet scents it had i decided it was the one. So I quickly sprayed it on my stripe of paper and walked by to the original stand where I could see Red from afar grinning at me.

When i approached him he held his own white paper stripe to my face, looking rather more excited than he did when entering the mall. Taking the paper from his hand and giving him mine as he smiled and put the paper to his nose.

His smelled like a bitter peppermint candy, though slightly fruited too, almost a polar opposite to mine but I still really liked it. He has a very good taste in this, that's for sure. We then decided his won because of the supposedly more "Christmas smell" which i didn't agree to but oh well, i think the giggle he let out in victory was pretty worth the loss.

After a bit more browsing through some clothes in the higher floors, as i was looking at a nice soft baby blue sweater, red tugged at my sleeve and after insisting for some seconds i let him drag me over to a wall between two rags of clothes were a bright dark green poster stated: "Inauguration de la nouvelle patinoire sur le toit de gallerie la fayette!"

I looked over to him, studying his curious gaze as he was waiting for me to say something, had he forgotten I didn't understand a single word written on that paper.

Raising an eyebrow at him I just shrugged to which he rolled his eyes and said.

"It's an ice rink on the roof!" He said as if it was obvious. On the roof? Isn't that dangerous or something?

After some convincing we were now looking for someone to ask where the supposedly "patinoire" was, since there weren't instructions on how to get there on the poster we had to go ask a staff member.

Approaching a stand where a young woman with black hair tied in a high ponytail, and a bright red Santa hat, combining with the crimson uniform she was wearing smiled warmly at us as she saw us get closer.

"Uhm do you speak english?" I asked first, her eyes widened a little but she quickly nodded and did a wave sign with her hand while muttering in a thick accent.

"Oh! Oui, a little bit." Even if it would have been simpler that Red talked to her in french, the boy was literally hiding behind me, us being of a mild height difference, his chin was almost resting on my shoulder as i talked to the girl and i could feel his breath on my shoulder blade and somewhat still smell the bitter peppermint, he must've put some on his neck or something.

After a rocking back and forth of miscommunication and some awkward hand signing, she pointed in the direction and told us how to get to the elevator to go to the roof, thanking her warmly and wishing a merry Christmas we finally headed towards the patinoire.

Navigating around people and shops, we managed to arrive at the elevator, surprisingly not getting turned around. But, the lady did give us pretty clear instructions, even with the miscommunication.

Me and Red stepped into one of the unoccupied elevators that a couple and their two toddlers stepped out of. The two children had those little backpacks with leashes attached to it made to not get lost from their parents.

It was quite cute, reminding me of my sister and me from when we were younger. Smiling slightly at the memory as Red pushed the button on the control panel to get to the roof.

It started to shake a tad as it began moving upwards. Some classic Christmas music playing inside the elevator as it made its way upwards.

Humming slightly as I waited for us to reach the patinoire. The silence wasn't awkward but, at the same time it was? I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say, so I just accepted the silence.

I felt the elevator shaft slow down, and then go still with a gentle bump, signalling to us we were at the top. The door slid open, the cold breeze once again coming back to us.

Red stepped out of the small room and I followed along. Looking around, my eyes caught the ice rink. "So, where do we get the ice skates?" I asked Red.

"Hmm...I honestly don't know."

Humming in response, I continued to look around, trying to give us a clue on what to do. Back from where I used to ice skate, there would be a booth where you could go and go rent some skates.

So, that's what I was currently looking for. Red tapped my shoulder and pointed towards a booth. "I think it may be that."

I nodded, "Let's go check." Walking over to it, I noticed it was indeed what we were looking for. So, we talked with the kind gentleman that worked behind the counter, telling him our shoe size to which he returned with the proper fit for skates.

Red ended up renting them for us since I bought him a new hot chocolate earlier. Or, at least that was his excuse. Either way I was grateful.

We brought the skates over to a bench by the ice rink to change our shoes. Getting the skates on and making sure they were tight, I looked over to see how Red was doing.

He had the shoes on but was staring at the ice, a look of fear in his eyes. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Oh..uh..well." He chuckled nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. "I've never...ice skated before."

"Would you like me to teach you? I've been ice skating since I was young." I raised an eyebrow looking at him, a grin apparent on my face.

Now thinking about it, I've been smiling almost this whole night. I usually don't smile this much. It was a nice change.

"If it's not too much trouble.." He trailed off, continuing to look at the ground. I just stood up and held my hand out for him to take.

He looked back up, his attention now on me. His gaze falling on my hand. He stood up, gripping onto my hand so as to not fall.

Gaining his balance, he softened his hold a bit. "Alright, you don't want to go too fast when walking or else you'll fall. The ice will be more slippery so make sure to grip onto the rails until you figure out how to maintain your balance." I informed him, taking small steps to the opening in the railing to enter the rink.

Pushing it open, we both stepped out onto the ice. Red immediately slips a bit, causing me to slip as well. I reached out and got a hold onto his shoulder so he doesn't make us both fall.

"Grab onto the rails on your side." I nodded my head towards the railing. He complied, reaching his hand to get a hold on the rail. Letting go of his shoulder once he got a grip on the rail, I moved over to his side.

"Alright. It gets a bit slippery so don't try to go too fast." I continued to explain the basic moves of ice skating, such as stopping, moving, and all of that. "Ok, you ready to try?"

Red breathed in and nodded his head, a nervous look on his face. He slowly let go of the railing, moving that hand to now rest in my other hand.

Carefully, we started to walk a bit on the ice, making sure to stay by the rail in case he needed to hold onto it again.

Everything was going smoothly, sometimes he would slip and/or fall. Once or twice almost making me fall as well, though most of the time I was able to catch us both from falling.

Though when I knew he would fall and I couldn't prevent it, I let go so I wouldn't end up face planting into the ice.

But, that was until he slipped again. He gripped my hands tighter to try not to fall but, from the sudden slip, I ended up tripping on the blade of his skate, causing us both to fall onto the ground.

He ended up landing on his butt and me landing on my knees. Our faces so close we could feel each other's warm breath tingle on our cheeks.

Staring at each other for a solid 10 seconds in embarrassment and shock before we burst out laughing. Shaking my head, I stumbled back up and held out my hand to him once again.

He grabbed a hold of my hands once again, pulling himself up. And, that's how the next 45 minutes went. One or both of us falling every now and again, bumping into each other, and laughing so much until our stomachs ached.

Red got better at ice skating, while he is definitely no pro and still falls. He managed to be able to stand by himself for a bit and start to glide across the ice instead of just walking.

So, here we were, hand in hand sliding across the ice rink. It was peaceful, while the constant noise of cars from the streets and the working buildings never calmed down much, it was still nice.

We slowed down, coming to stop by the edge of the roof. Looking out at the city, all the Christmas lights brighten up the night sky. I rested my arms onto the rail, a sigh escaping my lips as I stared at the beautiful view.

Red doing the same, "It's pretty isn't it?" he asked, a content sigh coming from his mouth, refocusing his attention onto me.

"Yeah, it really is." I responded looking back towards him, our shoulders brushing each other as we looked at each other. "Thank you, for an amazing night."

He looked a bit taken aback, but smiled softly at me. "Yeah...thank you to." The freelancer gently said.

I rested my head onto his shoulder, feeling him tense up a bit before relaxing. Releasing his grip from my hand and moving his arm to wrap around me in a side hug.

I leaned into him a bit as his arm fell down to my waist. A dorky smile never once fading as we stayed there with each other. This was honestly one of the best Christmas Eves either of us could ask for.

_And so they just stood there, looking down at the city sparkling of lights_

_Even the wind knew this wouldn't repeat itself_

_But that's okay, one night is still one night_


End file.
